A Tie of Hearts
by kiwi4me
Summary: He didn't know her, she didn't know him. After a mix-up of books did they start realizing how much they were connected.
1. Chapter 1

**A Tie Of The Heart**

_By: kiwi4me_

_Summary: He didn't know her, she didn't know him. After a mix-up of books did they start realizing how much they were connected._

--

Outside: the world seemed so beautiful. The sky was as clear as water and as blue as the sea; the people were happy as they bustle along the streets of Konoha, and things were perfect.

Inside: a girl gave off a sigh as her hair lay sprayed around the bed; her body lying peacefully on top of her purple covered sheets. A book lies across her upper left breast where her heart stayed hidden from the barriers of soft creamy colored skin. Her eyes closed with imagination of a prince and princess living the fairytale that she so much wished for.

She gave off a sigh as she sat up holding onto the novel against her. Her eyes slid open half lidded revealing her ice blue eyes to the world. She knows she's a princess: beautiful, kind, helpful, wealthy (kind of), fragile, a dreamer. Yet, then again she knows she is afar from a princess, she's a kounichi: strong, determined, hot tempered, a fighter, a believer. She gave off an aggravated sigh as her lips formed itself into a pout.

Why? The question she wonders all the time alone in her room. Why couldn't her prince come to her already? All the guys she has been with were either too mature or too immature for her liking. Isn't there anyone who is perfect for her? Isn't there someone who would understand her, love her, and comfort her anytime she needed it? Isn't there anyone who would save her from her distress, her own self from time to time?

Her brows furrowed together in an attempt to think of excuses, reasons why her prince hasn't shown himself but found no luck. She looked at the time and decided to head to the book shop where she could buy a new novel. She stripped down and headed into the shower where steams evaporated her small lithe form. The water droplets hit her skin quickly as it slid down her forehead to chin, neck to shoulders, arm to fingertips, back to legs. It felt refreshing but sometimes she wonders if it was better if she shares her shower or bath with another. She couldn't help the angry blush forming across her cheeks.

The blonde hair blue eye eighteen years old woman shook her head angrily. How could she think of something like that! She is a kounichi! An independent woman who doesn't need a man in the slightest, she could take care of herself without a man. She could hear the determination in her voice, but her mind was shaking with denials of what had just been said.

--

As she walked to the book shop with the book in hand, the wind blew attempting to play with her long blond hair. Though it was tied up into a pony tail with her bangs off to one side like she normally has it, it seemed to be whipping the wind softly. Her purple attire clings tightly to her form with her tummy exposed to the eyes of the world. She didn't care who stares, she knows she has a killer body with perfect curves. She knows she could get many men because she has, but why isn't her prince noticing her then?

She headed inside the store ready to engross herself in another romance novel where she pretends the princess is herself.

-

A silver haired male was heading to the book store where he would exchange his copy with another (more updated) one. He was called many things in his lifetime, but he was never called one thing. This one thing he always wanted to hear, but never thought of it so much with the reputation he had been accompanied with. The brown bag was held loosely in his hand as it swung softly at his sides.

Maybe a new copy would distract his focus away from what he wants? The fact that the hero always saves the day, always ends up with a girl (or more), and always proves justice interest him. The book shows a lot of adventure based on the hero and his travels. The white haired Jounin smiled to himself as he was reaching for the door…

"Oops," someone calls out as both brown bags hit the floor with a soft thud.

One exposed brown eye looked down to see blue eyes staring angrily at him, but grew wide after realization.

"Sorry Kakashi…" the petite blonde apologized as she reached down before pausing briefly at the bags.

"Oh Ino, nice seeing you today," Kakashi greeted the young woman, "… I believe this one is mine," he continued reaching for one of the bags on the floor.

"Oh," Ino murmured softly.

She was relieved that she didn't have to choose and Kakashi is a higher ranked than her so… he should know right?

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Ino asks curious as one of her eyebrows quirked up.

"Just getting some books," he replied unhesitant, "… and you?"

"Same," Ino replied shortly, "… it's so boring these days that all you can do is read…" she huffed out sadly.

"Well, there are other things Ino," Kakashi stated, "… like hanging with your friends."

"What friends…" she murmured lowly as her face turned from his so he wasn't able to see the hurt in her eyes, "… gotta go, bye."

Kakashi watched her leave and wondered what she meant by what she said. But his mind didn't have much time to think of a reason as his eye traveled to where her hips was swaying softly from side to side; her hair swaying easily with her movements, and the way her whole body seemed to tease him.

'Shit…' he thought to himself as his body begin to tense but he shook it off and forced his eyes to the door of the store. He opened it and a bell rang of his coming. He went to the register where a man was standing.

"Welcome back sir," he greeted, "… exchanging it I see…" he assumed with a smirk. Kakashi only nodded and handed him the bag. The sales person looked into the bag and gave Kakashi a weird look before shaking his head from side to side.

"I can not exchange this…" the man said.

"And why not?" Kakashi asks confused.

"Because this…" the sales man revealed the book, "… won't do…"

'Shit…'

--

"AH!!!" Ino screamed in her room as she threw the bag with a novel across the room. She, at this point, was freaking out and confused. Why did she have the book when she wanted a totally, and I mean totally, different book? This… this book shouldn't even be called a novel!

She covered herself with her arm as if to hide herself somehow from the embarrassment. She eyed the bag carefully as if she thought it would attack any minute. She walked cautiously over there and lifted the bag. There was no way she should be scared of something like…. Like this…

She gave off a deep sigh and revealed the book to the world: Icha Icha Paradise (Extreme).

'Shit…'


	2. Chapter 2

**A Tie Of Hearts**

_by, kiwi4me_

_Summary: He didn't know her, she didn't know him. After a mix-up of books did they start realizing how much they were connected._

* * *

I must thank everyone who is supporting me and reading! A special thanks for **_Liltle _**for being so kind as to let me use the idea as this story, So thank you once again! :]

Now please, read on!

* * *

She knew whose it was, she knew it was his. But she still couldn't believe it; Kakashi, the sensei of her once best friend now rival is a pervert. Of course she heard rumors, nothing seems to get by her, about the jounin being a perverted creep and a lazy bum, but this was too much.

She stared at the front cover of the novel where a man held a woman as if to protect her. Her eyebrows creased together looking at the innocent looking cover. She of course knew all about the infamous Icha Icha Paradise and who was writing it. Her face paled remembering the old sage trying to 'touch' her. She cringed at the thought of actually opening the book and reading it at all. She fell back onto her bed only to shot back up with wide eyes.

"Oh no… don't tell me…"

--

He stared at the book that made him return to his household without his precious novel. It lay motionlessly on his desk as he sat on the chair leaning back. He didn't understand it; how can a girl as beautiful as Yamanaka's daughter read something as… this? But then again what place does he have to say? They don't really know each other more than acquaintances and shonobis fighting for the peace in Konoha. He sat upright again and picked up the book to examine it. The cover revealed a man with luscious blonde hair and a woman with long dark ones; the two seems to be staring at each other gently as he held her from behind. He knew he should return it to her, but something was holding him back.

Maybe it was the fact that she has his latest copy, that she will assume he's something that isn't true(at least almost). But he never let it bother him with what people thought of him before so with many years of practice, he ignores it. So deciding to just read her book, he'd let her think of something to say.

--

Yamanaka Ino has no idea what gotten into her. Maybe it was her curiosity or maybe it was the chance to prove herself right… or wrong? But she opened the female-hated book and begins reading.

Her windows were closed with her curtains over it, her door was locked and her bathroom door shut tightly. She made sure of it five times before relaxing slightly. She didn't even know how the time went byso quickly and close to finish she was.

Then the part where the hero makes love with the enemy came. She simply flipped through the pages not once turning back to glance at it and headed toward the pages without any sexual scenes. She didn't understand why he'd make love to the evil lady who uses others to do her biddings. She shook her head as she stared the page she had suddenly stopped at. She knew she had missed a few important things in the flipped pages as she read the dialogue between the two.

'Aw…' she thought to herself angrily knowing that if she wants to know what really happened, she must turn back to the skipped pages. She eyed it as her fingers gripped onto them. She gave off a short sigh and flipped to the first page. It revealed the woman's clothes being ripped off with her breast exposed openly to whoever reads it. Redness reached her cheeks and she closes the book quickly.

"How could…"

--

"… she read this?" Kakashi murmured aloud finishing up the seventeenth chapter. He was at the page where the woman finally confesses her love for the man though he was leaving for another woman. The man then states that he had always loved her as well and they kissed passionately.

Kakashi stared at the passage and his eyebrows creased together. He shook his head slightly as he flipped the page reading the next chapter. He knows he should stop but he couldn't. There was just something different about this book compared to his usual readings. He glanced up at the clock on his nightstand to notice how late it was. His eyes then drooped down to eye the unfinished novel upon his desk. He gave off a sigh and continued reading the novel. He supposed that he had nothing better to do and it was too late to speak to the blonde girl. But he knew he was just avoiding the truth, the truth that he was interested in a silly girly book like this.

--

Outside: people were starting to wake from the cool breeze flowing through their opened windows. the trees are swaying from side to side as if in a dance with the wind. The sky is starting to shine blue from the ocean below, the clouds are slowly flowing through, and the birds are starting to chirp. Everything seemed so peacful, so perfect.

Inside: a girl lays in her bed asleep. Her hair a mess, shirt pushed up from the turning to reveal her belly, shorts riled up to expose her thighs, and her hand curled slightly as if to grab something.

A man stood watching the sleeping beauty breath in and out rhythmically with her heartbeat. The sound of her breathing, soft and tantalizing, encapatured him as he stood staring. He smiled openly at the sleeping form and reached down to push some hairs out of her cream colored face. He then stared at her for a bit longer before reaching for what was rightfully his. He placed her item onto the desk and glanced back with his dark eye, before leaving her room with no trace...

or so he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Tie Of Hearts**

_Summary: He didn't know her, she didn't know him. After a mix-up of books did they start realizing how much they were connected._

* * *

Thank you all who are continuing to read and who are new into reading this story,

i really appreciate it! Plus a big thanks to 'you know who' lol for the idea :] and PS: i havent have time to check spelling and grammar, so please let me know, and if anyone would like to beta for me... please let me know :]

love,

kiwi4me~

* * *

She felt her eyelids open slowly as the small sunlight hit her face. She blinked her ice blue eyes a couple of times before she could see things clearly. She forced her body to sit upright as she stretched out her arms. A quiet yawned escaped her pink lips as she looked around the room.  
Just then, it dawned on her; why was there a crack of light inside her room when the night before, she made sure there were none? She stood up running her eyes softly and looked around the room.  
"Where is it?" she asked herself. As she glanced toward the small table near her bed did she realize that her romance novel that she had was there. She quickly grabbed it with zeal and swiftly hugged it close to her chest and breathed a happy sigh. She couldn't believe her book was there... But wait...  
_"_Oh my GAWD!"

--

The copy-nin walked to his favorite spot up on a tree and begun reading the novel that he'd wanted for awhile. He read it quietly and as a matter of fact, happily. Why wouldn't he be? This was his book after all. His smile was hidden but a guilty feeling was starting to grow within him as he read the new volume of Icha Icha paradise extreme vol. 2.  
"Why?" He breathed out softly.

--

The blonde quickly got dressed after her shower and headed out the door. She was halfway through her novel when everything hit her. _He _was in her room without her permission and in the middle of the night! Or maybe later then that! What the hell did he think he was doing? Who the hell does he think he is for just coming into her room?

She was definitely angry at him.

Even though he was older and probably mature enough to not stare at her sleeping or digging through her underwear drawer, but it still doesn't give him the right to come in!  
Her blonde hair glowed under the light of the sun as she headed toward the training ground that team 7 usually hang around.

She needed to talk to him.

--

He just finished the chapter when a voice interrupted him. His eyes traveled toward the voice to see long skinny legs. He had to force himself to look up only to be mesmerized by the flat stomach that looks so smooth. His mind stopped suddenly and he had to force it to process again. His eyes went further up to see her chest. He could feel his blood beginning to boil, not by anger but by something else, something he needed to unleash.  
"Do you hear me?!"  
He could tell she was angry, but her lusty figure kept getting him. He was never this enchanted with her before so what was the deal now?  
"You were in my room!"  
His mind reeled back into focus. Just by glancing at her eyes he could see the confused anger within its pores. He jumped down softly and made no noise as his feet hit the floor. He closed the book, but held it in place.  
"Morning Ino."  
She gave him a flabbergasted look with her mouth opened slightly.  
"You didn't hear a thing I said?!"  
"Maybe," he grinned honestly.  
She gave off a deep sigh and placed her hand on her hip. She stared at him as he looked unmoved.  
"Why couldn't you wait? Was it that important?" she asked with an exasperated sigh.  
He didn't say anything, but placed the book into his pocket. She glared at him but a voice broke her stance.  
"Ino?"  
--

She turned her head to the voice and couldn't help the smile upon her face.  
She smiled wider and rushed over to the voice that called her name. The white haired male just watched as she embraced the speaker. Her smile looked as if it was plastered on her face as she stepped back from the hug.  
"I didn't think you'd miss me that much..." the male spoke again.  
The blonde looked at him for a moment then laughed good-heartedly with a soft smile in place.  
"Of course I would..." she breathed out still smiling. The man in front of her smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. The copy-nin watched as her ice blue eyes sparkle with excitement. He noticed how her smile quirked upwards in glee and how she bit her bottom lip with anticipation. His dark eye was drawn to her and though he tries to stop himself from staring, from clenching his hands, he continues to do so.  
"Why?"

--

Ino stared into those eyes and she felt like she was melting all over again. Though he left her, she still held on and kept her faith that her prince will return to her.  
"What brought you back?" she asked with a glimmer of hope that it was her that he returned to. He gave a sad smile and leaned in to kiss her cheek.  
"I'm sorry Ino..." he said softly as her face took on a form of anger and sadness. "Oh..." she said after a long silence, she took a couple steps back and looked at her prince once more with a confused stare.  
"I have to go..." he said and walked away once more and as he did, her hope for him died that moment. There was no prince charming, no meant-to-be lovers, and no real chance at being forever for eternity.

"Why?"

--

"That's what I want to know," he said making himself noticed once more to the blonde female. He surely did wanted to know what makes the female Yamanaka so love crazed. He didn't look at her and she didn't turn around. He noticed the sun way up in the sky stating that it was probably lunch time. His mind and stomach argued with one another as to which would be the best decision. He wanted to stay and hear the answer to his question, but the blonde headed woman hadn't replied. He felt the need to leave and grab some sushi or ramen but what if...?  
He gave up and took a step back.

--

Ino heard the question but she doesn't dare to answer back. Her lids fell and covered her sky blue eyes as she realized that it was starting to water.  
Her prince, her love, her most precious treasure came back, but not back to her and she hates it. Why couldn't he love her the way she did? Why couldn't everything end perfectly? Why couldn't she stop caring? She already pushed everyone away to keep her memories of him and now that he's returned to her with a small kiss of goodbye, was it worth it? She's alone now; she never imagined herself to grow old and alone, but maybe that's her fate... her destiny.  
"I'm scared..."

--

He heard her spoke, though it was low. He finally looked at her only to see her back. He waited to see if she'd say anything but nothing came. He thought about what she meant by saying something like that. He knows that Ino wouldn't admittedly speak about her fears.  
He replayed what she said a few times in his head. What exactly was she scared of? What could it be?  
He pondered for a few more moments and thought about Yamanaka Ino: a young woman who dated only those that fits the criteria of a prince, only is kind to the needy, cares about her looks, and is very temperamental.

_There's not many princes around here_, he thought to himself as he searched the remains of his knowledgeable brain. As he reached into the corners of his mindscape did he realize the truth.  
"I'll help you," he said suddenly.  
"Wha... What?" Ino asked out of shock as she spun around quickly setting her eyes on the silver haired male. Her mouth was hanging slightly and her hair landed onto her shoulder from the fast movement, but he caught it all.  
"I'll teach you," he repeated with a grin at finding out the reason behind the Yamanaka woman, "… how to play in bed."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Tie Of Hearts**

_Summary: He didn't know her, she didn't know him. After a mix-up of books did they start realizing how much they were connected._

* * *

**Sorry, havent been beta'd or checked... i tried,... if it didnt make sense, i must apologized. i havent been feeling entirely happy lately, so please forgive me.**

* * *

He felt a sense of sensation just looking at the awe struck woman in front of him. Her mouth hanging slightly and her eyes wide. He couldn't help the grin that stayed in place and the laughter that rumbled within himself.  
_She looks cute this way..._ He thought to himself as he continued to watch her emotions through her eyes.

She couldn't believe what the hell he said. What made _him_ think that_ she_ of all people needed help and in bed of all things? Did he think she went around sleeping with guys? Did he think she wasn't satisfying them? And how did he get from her being 'afraid' to sleeping in bed?

She didn't know but with his unashamed look and stance in front of her, she felt herself slip into a corner.  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" she demanded glaring at the jounin.  
"Exactly what I said," he replied with a sparkle in his eye that made Ino shiver.

She stared at him for a moment wondering if he was joking. She repeated in her mind that he must be playing with her; he must be lying to make her angry.  
"No," was all she said before turning around. She wasn't going to take the harassments nor was she going to stare into the experienced man's eye. She didn't need his help or anyone else's for that matter. She could take care of herself and she will find her prince charming without the help of the silver haired jounin.  
"Oh, but it seem you needed help," he replied appearing in front of her while showing the infamous book to her. She blushed red with embarrassment, but it quickly changed into anger as she realized that he _was_ in her room.  
"You think that I would use a disgusting book like that for help?" she gritted out, fists clenched to her side.  
"It was in your hand when you fell asleep," he replied wishing that he'd add the fact that his precious book was not gross.  
"You..." Ino mumbled out before she screamed, "PERVERT!"

Kakashi should've known to stop when he noticed the smoke steaming out of her ears. She looked like a monster about to rip out his insides and burn him alive just to watch him torture.  
"Ino, calm yourself would yo...." but before the copy-nin could finish, a finger was being pressed to his chest so hard that he felt a bruise forming,  
"So you _were_ in my room," Ino seethed out as she stood eyeing the male, "…who the hell do you think _you_ are for going into my room! You could've..." Ino stopped herself as she felt a cold shiver run up her spine.

Her eyes grew wide as her mind raced with events that she never thought would exist. He was alone with her sleeping form after all… but he wouldn't do anything to her, right? He is mature and older… and… and it's wrong! She couldn't form words as the thoughts of the older male grazing up her legs, up her thighs, up her stomach towards her…  
"You are straying from the main point Ino," he stated, noticing Yamanaka Ino was looking at him oddly.  
Ino blinked a few moments before his voice registered in her mind. She just glared at him for a few seconds before huffing out childishly. She knew she was straying, but she was just confused and curious… that was all.  
"Elaborate on what you said would you..." she demanded dejectedly.  
"A way to a man's heart is how fun it is in bed," Kakashi replied naturally as he started to walk.  
"I thought it was the stomach..." Ino voiced out as she followed the elder.  
"But you can't cook," Kakashi stated as if everyone knew that.  
Ino shocked and angry pulled at his arm so he was facing her.  
"I know how to cook!" she exclaimed aloud.

Kakashi turned to face the blonde. He could tell he had hit a soft spot in her from the fire within her oceanic eyes. He was confused upon hearing this new news. Sakura had told him that she wouldn't eat any of her cooking because it was all, said by her, "full of pig food." So Kakashi assumed that it was pig food, was he just ignorant?  
"Really? Sakura had said..."  
"Why the hell would you listen to her!" Ino was now beyond angry, "… come with me!" she said pulling the unquestioned male with her. She was going to prove him wrong!

As he finally noticed where they were did he have an inkling of what she wanted.  
"Hurry up," she said as she pulled him inside and closed the door. She went straight to the kitchen and begun cooking. Kakashi stood looking around where he stood.  
Pictures of flower art works hung perfectly. Each color brought more beauty to the room as his eyes scanned the creamy colored walls. He then noticed a few arrangements of flowers on the table and counters. He couldn't believe how it brightened up her room with just a glance.  
_Beautiful_, he told himself as a smile graced his covered lips.

The blonde was in the kitchen throwing things into a pot as another boils with water.  
_I'll show that stupid know it all,_ her blue eyes turned icy. She reached for the salt as the other reaches for sugar.  
She was ready and determined to prove how wrong the pinkette was.  
_He'll see how delicious my cooking is!_ Ino smirked knowingly and continued putting in her spices. Her smile stayed in place the entire time that she was over the stove. She needed someone to know that she could definitely cook, that she wasn't useless, and that she was much more than a pretty face.

He was almost scared seeing the large grin plastered on the blonde's face.  
He looked at the meal and couldn't help feeling a rumble in his belly.  
"Wow Ino, I'm impressed," he said, "… it looks and smells good."  
Ino's face brightened with delight as she sat it on the table before him.  
_This is it forehead, I'll show you and everyone else that I can cook! _Ino rallied herself as she watched the jounin pick up his chopsticks and reached for the meal.

--

Kakashi couldn't help the pleasure that surrounded his stomach from the small meat that seemed to just fall off perfectly. He had to admit that Ino did know how to cook and it made him smile. Smile for her and smile for himself. He looked at her and he noticed the anticipated look from her face. He continued to finish his meal quietly letting her wait a bit longer. She just watched him continue eating and wondered why he isn't saying anything.

_But he's eating everything…_ she told herself as she forced herself to wait patiently.

--

After fifteen minutes of waiting, Ino couldn't help but feel agitated and annoyed. How could he make a woman wait so long? But then again, she knew what a tardy man he was and still is.

"Ino," the male spoke softly.

Ino turned to him and waited for him to continue. She was ready to say "CHA!" She was ready to just stick it in Sakura's face for spreading stupid rumors about her.

"The food was…" Kakashi started looking at her seriously which surprised her a bit, "… good." He decided to say that instead of delicious or she'd never let it down. He watched her face contort into a happy, excited form.

"YES!" she exclaimed standing up with a fist up in the air. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at the resemblance of her younger self.

"You're still the same aren't you," he said as he stood up. Ino flashed him a toothy grin that seemed to brighten him up a little.

_Weird…_ he thought as he continued to watch the female shine.

"Let's head to the bedroom," Kakashi called out as he headed in the direction of her bedroom.

"Okay! Wait… what?" she said after realizing what the male was saying. She watched him walk towards his bedroom and for some reason she felt happy.

_Weird…_ she told herself and followed, though cautiously.

"Why are we in my room?" she asked curiously leaning against her door frame.

"I will help you learn the secrets to get a guy in bed," Kakashi announced, "… but first, how do you get them ready?"

Ino blushed as she looked away. Was he really asking her to do those things to him? She doesn't feel anything of a romantic feeling towards him… right? But as she looked towards him, he looked so relaxed and… handsome.

'_Wait… what?!'_ she screamed in her head trying to push those feelings away.

"What's wrong Ino," Kakashi spoke, "… do you not know how?"

"Of course I do!" she yelled out angrily. She took a few deep breathes and smirked.

He saw her smirk, but it wasn't a smirk that she usually casts, it was a seductive one. The way she walked slowly toward him with her hips swaying slowly as she slowly took off her hair tie. The way her hair falls beautifully down her back and shoulders caught his eye. But the golden light color that just shined with the sun's light glowed and it amazed him.

Before he knew it, she was in front of him. Her smirk easily became a smile, sweet and delicious. Her fingers brushed his shoulder up to his neck; the other hand rested itself on his jounin vest. She leaned into him and her lips brushed his cheek, while the hand on his vest pulled down the zipper. She smiled against his neck and whispered in his ears softly.

"Should I continue…" she moaned into his ears and both her hands found its way to his chest, though still covered with his shirt (spandex? **A/N**: I really don't remember…). She moved her lips toward his neck and begun kissing near his jaw line.

Kakashi really didn't know what to say when she asked the question. Should she stop, should he stop her, should he even continue in helping her when it seemed she didn't need help?

"Ino," he breathed out as one hand touched her back softly.

"Yes Kakashi-kun?" she questioned as her hands continue to roam over his chest.

"Why are you alone?" he decided to ask as he pulled her back slightly but still close.

"What do you mean alone?" Ino asked as she felt herself shiver when he moved his hand down her back.

He smiled and she could see it clearly in his dark eye. His fingertips touched her face and traced her jaw line. She couldn't help staring at him in awe and confusion. What was the copynin doing? What did he expect her to do?

* * *

K, thats it for now... any suggestions?

love,

kiwi4me~


	5. Chapter 5

**A Tie Of Hearts**

_Summary: He didn't know her, she didn't know him. After a mix-up of books did they start realizing how much they were connected._

_--_

Sorry for the long wait! Once again not beta'd!

* * *

Previously:

_He smiled and she could see it clearly in his dark eye. His fingertips touched her face and traced her jaw line. She couldn't help staring at him in awe and confusion. What was the copynin doing? What did he expect her to do?_

* * *

Ino watched as his face came closer and closer toward her. She was mesmerized, though she wouldn't admit it; his dark eye seemed to be calling her. His finger tips reached her shoulder as it touched the bareness of them while his body begun to press closer to her lithe form. She could hear his heart beat: tantalizing and calming. She felt strange and confused: was she supposed to lean forward so her lips finally touched his masked ones, was she supposed to be happy and almost giddy at the fact that she was finally spending alone time with an older male than she normally would?

Her thoughts were halted as his lips came only a few centimeters from hers. Her heart started to beat so fast that she felt it pumping out of her chest. Something in the back of her mind was warning her that she should stop; she should put an end to everything that had gone on between them, but another part of her wanted it. She was in need of the kind of touch he was doing; she was enjoying the way their body seemed to be in synced with the others, and she loved the smell of his as her eye lids started to closed...

**Ding Ding**

Ino jumped back from the surprise and stared at the door. She then, turned back to face the silver haired male to see that he wanted to continue their charade. She almost felt disappointed in herself for jumping away, for not finishing what they started, and to let any distraction interfere.

--

Kakashi couldn't help the desire that was slipping into his consciousness; he couldn't fight the urge of lust as it rushes through his veins. He knew that this _thing_, he supposed, shouldn't happen and should have never been started. He knew it wouldn't last and that he'd probably stop her, but he didn't know when; the touch of her skin was exhilarating sending electric senses through his body; the feeling of her chest pressed ever so gently against his made him want her all the more. So it wasn't at all a surprised when the door bell rang that he didn't care. He still wanted her, but the shock expression that she clearly showed made him a little disappointed.

Why did she get so worked up over a doorbell? Wasn't she enjoying the touch and feel just like he was? Didn't she enjoy their smell because it was so intoxicating, or at least her's was…

The look of uncertainty crossed her eyes and she backed up a few steps not once leaving her eyes upon his. He didn't know what to say or how he looked, but he knew how he felt like. He wanted to just grab her and kiss those pink lips as he pinned her to the floor. He couldn't help the urge that he was fighting and slowly letting it slip away. She probably could see it from the way she moved back once more. He wondered if he looked like a predator trapping his prey: he the predator, she the prey.

--

Ino couldn't help feeling the strange nervousness creeping into her skin as she looked into his eye: so dark and mysterious. She fought the urge to glomp him and pull down that awful mask of his. She wanted to finally kiss that lip that has never been revealed to her generation. She wanted to grab and… what?!

She blinked a few times and turned to the door. She could sense the chakra behind the door and knew he wouldn't leave. She took a few breaths and walked toward the door leaving the jounin to himself.

--

Kakashi just stood watching the blonde leave the room. He inhaled a large breathe of air and breathed it out slowly. This was going to be a long day, but can he deal, especially when he also knew who was behind the door?

--

The blonde haired female opened the door and stared. He's so much taller than before, or did she get shorter? He stared back with his dark brown eyes into her bright blue ones. She had to force herself to blink a few times, before everything she once knew flew back into the front of her mind.

"What do you want?" the stubborn blonde asked.

"Ino," the ponytail haired male spoke a bit exhausted, "… haven't seen each other in over three years and this is the greeting?" he cocked his head to the side smirking knowingly.

"Shut up Shikamaru," Ino leaned against her door frame not letting her _guest_ inside, "… you're the one who left, not me."

"You know it's because of the missions," he replied with his eyebrows arched downwards (in a V form).

"Sure it was," Ino mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Ino, stop acting like that," Shikamaru announced, "… I already apologized…"

"Once," Ino reminded him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Once? No, it was more than that," Shikamaru stated eyeing her.

"Oh yeah? Enlighten me," Ino said with an eyebrow arched.

Shikamaru watched the blonde female carefully. She became so different after all these years. She hasn't answered her telephone calls from him or from Choji which made them a bit confused. What the hell did they do to cause her to act so cold? At first he thought it might have been that she was having _the time of the month_ issue, but everyday?

"You never picked up my calls, nor have you picked up Choji's…" he said watching her carefully.

"Why should I?" Ino asked feigning confusion.

"Damn it Ino! What the hell is wrong with you!" he blew it and he knew it. How could he keep his cool when she isn't showing any kind of bond they created, any kind of feelings toward one another, it was almost as if he never existed in her life.

"What's wrong with me?" Ino asked with hinted anger upon her voice, "… I thought you were a genius, going to Suna so much must have made you dumb."

"What the hell? Why are you bringing up Suna?" the genius asked having an inkling of where this was headed.

"All the missions you had recently were always to go help Suna," Ino reminded him, "… Suna this and Suna that… you really think I'm that stupid!" Ino screamed out not caring who heard her.

"I went to Suna because it was my mission!" Shikamaru screamed back grabbing one of her wrists.

"I'm sure it was your mission! Don't you think I know better?! You have a girlfriend there don't you!" Ino accused pointing her finger at him.

"What the… I have no girlfriend! I thought you knew me better!" he exclaimed a bit hurt.

"Heh, I guess I don't know you at all… and Choji," Ino said a bit softly which caught him off guard, "… after all…" she continued and Shikamaru knew it wasn't good by the way she was staring at him, "… you guys have been neglecting Asuma-sensei!"

Shikamaru just stared as he watched the look of hurt and agony on her face. He could feel the fire erupting within her small fragile form. He wasn't sure what he should say because was what she was saying the truth? Were they neglecting Asuma or was it her?

"What do you mean by that?" he tried to say calmly as he eased up his hold on her wrist.

"You two have missed the date…" Ino whispered, "… I forgave you two the first time, but it kept reoccurring… there's only so much I can forgive Shikamaru, you know that!" Ino finished with her voice rising slightly with each word.

She stared at him to see him stare back confused, but as his eyes widen slightly did she realized that he knew now. What they did, what they had missed was something that ruined their friendship. She doesn't know if it would ever be the same between the three of them or could get as close to it. She only hoped that Asuma-sensei wasn't turning in his grave for the promises that she couldn't keep.

"I suppose that Choji already knew that's why he didn't come to see me…" Ino spoke lowly, "… tell me _genius_, how am I suppose to protect you two when you guys are so far?"

She waited and he gave no answer. He just stared back, then to the ground, and to her once again. She could feel the grip on her wrist loosen drastically, and then tighten once again. He blinked a few times along with her and gave off a soft sigh.

"We're not far, we're always here… just things come up," Shikamaru tried to explain, "… Choji has his techniques to learn and I have to be in Suna…" he drifted off when he noticed the angry stare coming from his old teammate.

"You know… I looked forward to it…" Ino admitted with a sad smile, "… all three of us together again…" she could feel tears prickling her eyes but blinked them back.

"Ino I…" Shikamaru didn't really know what to say or do. This never happened to them. The three of them were inseparable, always together, always on top, always friends. He never realized that everything was falling apart and it was too late to stop the building from crashing to the floor. He could feel his heart racing faster than normal and feel the sweat forming on his forehead. He can't just let their life together disappear…

"So who is she?" Ino had spoken breaking her old teammate's trail of thought.

"What?" Shikamaru had to ask as he stared at Ino confused.

"The girl, I heard from Naruto that you're constantly with a girl there… who is she?" Ino continued digging.

"Temari is the liaison between Suna and Konoha," Shikamaru explained.

"Temari…" Ino whispered out loud as she waited a few moments before speaking, "… the blonde…"

"Why do you want to know?" Shikamaru asked cautiously.

"So she's the one who's been keeping you away from here…" Ino spoke her thoughts aloud.

"She isn't the reason," Shikamaru breathed out.

"Then who is! You haven't come to see me when you came back a couple years back and all those other times!" Ino seethed out, "… Yeah, you may have called, but I would have rather see you instead!"

"Why didn't you come to see me then!" Shikamaru yelled back.

"Because!" Ino concluded.

"See! This is why I didn't come! You're still as stubborn as always!" Shikamaru screamed out, "… If you would stop sitting up on that high horse of yours and stop waiting for your god damn prince, you might find someone who would actually think of you as more than a piece of meat!"

Flabbergasted, Ino pushed Shikamaru away from her and further from the door. She didn't think twice of what was coming out of her mouth as she slammed the door shut.

"I hate you!"

* * *

Okay, I know i sort of strayed from Kakashi and Ino moment, but I really needed to add this part. It shows what had gone on and why Ino felt so alone. Next chapter would be more of our favorite two,

Until next time!

love,

kiwi4me~


	6. Chapter 6

**A Tie of Hearts**

_By kiwi4me_

_Summary: He didn't know her, she didn't know him. After a mix-up of books did they start realizing how much they were connected._

**_Story dedicated to Liltle! I just hope im doing a good job... :[_**

* * *

"I hate you!"

He heard it so clear as it rang inside his ears. It was as if everything became all black and the only spotlight was on him.  
With the door slamming in front of his face, he couldn't help the sadness crossing his features as he stood confused. He didn't know what to do; everything was just so wrong, so illogical, too much for his genius mind to comprehend. He waited, hoping that maybe this whole thing was some sort of sick joke that_ they_ felt like doing to him, but it wasn't and he knew it.  
There was too much emotions caught into those three words that he felt like a part of him had just ripped out and flew away. He knew she meant it with the way her glare became so fierce and piercing that it caused him to flinch 'slightly'.  
He wasn't sure if he should say anything and he wasn't sure if it would make any sense or have any value to his ex-teammate. He backed away slowly and let out a deep sigh as he pushed his hands inside his pockets.

_Chouji is going to kill me... _He thought to himself, realizing that instead of making things better, he made it worse.

--

Ino slammed the door so hard that her pictures on the walls shook. She knew what she said was wrong and wasn't right, but she said it anyways. She knew she could always take it back, but she couldn't find the strength to do so. She leaned her head against the door with her body slumped slightly feeling Shikamaru's chakra leaving.  
A part of her wanted to yank her door open to apologize, to explain that she meant none of what she said and that the fault wasn't his but hers.  
Then the other part wants nothing to do with the genius and everyone else. She was sick of everything and she could deal with it all on her own. She needed no one but herself.

--

Kakashi walked out of the room slowly. He noticed the blonde against her door with her back facing him as her golden tresses lay down her back. He thought about what had been said between the two friends.  
Is Ino avoiding her friends or was it the other way around? Did they leave her behind or did everything just changed within time?  
He wasn't sure if he should get involve since it wasn't his business.  
He took a few steps closer and stood about a few more steps away from the blonde. He wondered what he should say and what he should do. He chose to do neither but watched her. He noticed the way her hands balls into a fist, and then relaxed back again; he could hear her breathing becoming shallow, then fast, and later normal.

"Ino," he spoke softly, but stopped when she interrupted.

"Kakashi," she said in a monotone, "... please leave."

He just eyed her for a moment letting her voice flow within his self. He automatically reached out his hand to touch her shoulder. She tensed up under his touch making him wonder for a brief moment, but he pushed his thoughts of her being afraid of him away.

"Are you okay?" he decided to ask removing his hand from her shoulder.

--

She just stood there not moving or making any assumptions to move. Ino felt betrayed, alone, and bitter from the event that she almost wished she never gotten the doorbell. She breathed long and hard before forcing herself to face the male. She pushed her hands against her door and straightened her back as she turned around. She stared at him with ice blue eyes and coldness to her features.

"We can finish what we started later," she announced, "… I wish to be alone right now."

She took a step to the side reaching for the knob as her face never moved. The silver haired jounin stared through his dark brown eye. He nodded and looked toward her door. She could not help the sad smile that she produced for him as he made a start to the door. Before Kakashi walked all the way out of the door, he tilted his head to look behind to see Ino staring at his back. He turned and leaned forward near her ears and whispered, "A pretty girl like you shouldn't look so sad."

Finishing his sentence with a kiss to her pink hued cheek, he disappeared leaving the blonde-haired woman confused and startled.

--

Ino stood for another second before closing the door. Her mind was jumbled up and confused of what exactly occurred throughout the day. She slid to the floor with her back against her door landing with a small 'thud'. She ran her fingers through her hair and scratched her head gently as if to massage it in some way.

She fought the urge to cry, the urge to scream, the urge to run when the thought of her pasts came creeping into her mind. She closed her blue eyes and tried her best to meditate as her memories resurfaced.

_Flaskback:_

"_Hey Ino," a man spoke with a husky voice, "… why don't you and I go somewhere alone…?"_

_Ino just stared at him incredulously before laughing sarcastically. She couldn't believe the nerves of this guy trying to 'get' with her when he knew he could never have her._

"_Who do you think you are?" she asked with a smirk, "Do you honestly think that I would ever stoop myself so low to like _you_?" she spoke with such a sickening sweet attitude that made her friends what to gag, "… just go back to your friends and let me get back to mine, okay?"_

_The male didn't question her and just did what he was told. Her fake smile turned into a twisted frown as she turned back to her friends._

"_Stupid boy!" she announced to her friends who continued to stare, "What makes him think he stands a chance?!"_

"_Ino," her pink haired friend spoke with a frustrated sigh to follow, "… he was decent looking…"_

"_Well, I don't want _decent_, I want perfect," the blonde admitted as she looked toward her friend, "… if _you_ want decent, then you can have him."_

"_Don't you think you are being too picky?" Tenten spoke up beside her._

"_Yeah Ino…" the swirly face male added, "… what is perfect to you anyways?"_

"_Pssh, I am not picky!" she gritted out angrily, "… I just know what I want. A man who is handsome, caring, protective, wants me and only me, a man who will confess his undying lo…"_

"_You're dreaming," a lazy voice called out breaking the blonde's comment._

"_What did you say?" Ino glared at the pineapple headed male._

"_There is no one that is perfect in this world or any world," Neji announced as he took another sip from his cup._

"_Is too," Ino mumbled childishly as she crossed her arms before another voice spoke._

"_Geez, if there _is_ a perfect 'man', then where is he?" Kiba asked with a smirk, "… after all it could be anyone of us here at the table… am I right?" _

"_Shut up dog boy!" Ino screamed pounding her glass against the table._

"_Oh, did I tickle a nerve?" Kiba continued with a loud laugh._

_Ino just turned away and force her anger to evaporate from her because her looking angry will not attract the perfect guy. So she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening up her blue eyes once more._

"_You're pathetic really," Sasuke's voice entered her ears, "… you shouldn't chase a childish dream. This is reality, not a fairytale."_

_Everyone faced the raven haired male with eyes so wide, it felt like it would bulge right out of it's socket. The only one not in that form of feature was the one he addressed to. She only glared at him before giving off a un-lady like snort._

"_At least I dream," she said staring straight into his dark onyx eyes while everyone's eyes land on the blonde._

"_Ino!" Sakura called out._

"_You shouldn't have said that," Naruto said looking disappointed in her._

"_Yeah, you know why…" Lee added with caution._

"_I really don't care," Ino admitted with a smirk, "… if poor Sasuke-kun gets nightmares or not, it doesn't affect me."_

"_Ino!" Hinata called out in a gasp, but before they knew it, the raven haired male has gotten out of his seat and is now in front of the blonde female._

"_How dare you!" he seethed out angrily._

"_If you think I'm afraid of you, you are quite mistaken," she replied with less anger, but more confidence._

"_You think you can beat me?!" Sasuke asked, "… still stupid as ever."_

"_Still an arrogant jerk," she countered back._

"_Ino, Sasuke, please calm down," Tenten tried to say, but she knew they were not listening to her._

"_Didn't you use to love me?" he whispered so it was only him and her that were able to hear._

"'_Used to' would be the right words," she whispered back facing away from him._

"_You are nothing to me," he admitted as he step back from her._

"_You never were much of anything for me," Ino spoke sadly facing him once again._

"_Liar!" he yelled as he grabbed her shoulders with one swift step; he didn't know why, but his anger was getting the best of him._

"_Sasuke, let her go," Naruto said pulling his friend._

"_What makes you think I'm lying?" Ino retorted, "… since the day you left, you became nothing to me," she admitted with a sly grin._

"_Ino, you are going too far," Sakura said pushing the blonde away._

"_I think we should end the night," Chouji offered as he backed away._

"_Fine, whatever," Ino started with a flip to her long hair as she grabbed her purse._

"_When will you wake up Ino," Kiba asked as he watched the blonde dish out her wallet._

"_When I die," she said offering a determined look upon her eyes._

"_Then you are nothing but a childish little girl," Neji admitted with an exhausted sigh._

"_Yeah, since your dad," Naruto started, but quickly stopped._

"_What did you say?!" Ino gritted out._

"_Nothing…" Naruto said nervously as he backed away._

"_Don't you dare bring my father up, ever again," she slammed her money onto the table and stomped away angrily._

_End flashback_

Ino tried to suppress her feelings and putting it behind her, but another past emerged into the front of her mind.

_Flash back:_

"_Ino, you know that you are the one creating the problem," Tenten said a bit incredulously._

"_And do I care?" Ino admitted._

"_Oh Ino…" Hinata breathed out._

"_If your dad was here," Sakura started, but stopped._

"_Shut up already," the blonde woman glared at Sakura causing her to flinch. _

"_But Ino," she started again with a bit of courage in her voice, "… it's true! Your dad would be so disappointed in you!"_

"_Didn't I tell you to shut it?!" Ino seethed out as she stood in front of the pink haired female._

_Unbeknownst to them, the guys had just walked into the café, where they were to meet the girls._

"_I will not shut up! It is about time you realize what you are doing to yourself and everyone else around you!" Sakura yelled, "I understand what you are going through with your father! Ino, but you have to accept it! He will never come back!"_

_*SLAP*_

_Ino had enough of her blabbering. She was so furious at the pinkette actually thinking she was her best friend. She wanted to hit her again, but a blur of green and blonde came to her rescue and the rest of the guys._

"_What the hell did you do that for Ino!" Naruto screamed angrily._

"_She was just trying to sympathize with you," Lee added._

"_Sympatize?" Ino let out a sarcastic laugh, "… she doesn't know the first thing about it."_

"_That's not true," Hinata spoke up defensively._

"_Yeah Ino, you know that," Tenten added staring sadly at the blonde female._

"_What has gotten into you," Shikamaru stated, "… you've changed so much."_

"_Yeah Ino," Chouji contributed, "… it's like when your dad…"_

"_Shut up will you," Ino glared intensely at him as she faced Sakura who was facing her now._

"_Consider our friendship over," she announced, "… and everyone's tie severed."_

_With that said, she walked off and never looked back._

_End Flashback_

_Damn…_ she thought as she got up slowly walking toward her bedroom. As she walked in, she didn't notice the presence of a man standing near her window. She blinked twice before her blue eyes were clear enough to see him.

_Kakashi…_

"What are you doing here?" she asked a bit bewildered as she opened the window.

"You're friends," he started, "… are below…"

Ino just stared at him confused as he stepped to the side giving Ino a full view below.

"Ino!" Chouji smiled up holding a bag of chips, while Shikamaru faced the side not wanting to look up, "… can we talk?"

* * *

Okay, I know I said I was going to put more of the two… but it will be next one for sure! I really needed to go into detail from last chapter… so… sorry to disappoint and yes, it has been forever since I updated! I must admit that my undying commitement to this story is dwindling and I must fight it to stay alive. I hope the next chapter will be earlier, thank you for putting up with me. And again, this hasn't been beta'd so whoever wants to let me know :].

Til next time,

Kiwi4me~


	7. Chapter 7 END

**A Tie Of Hearts**

_by, kiwi4me_

Written for_** Liltle**_!

_

* * *

_

Summary: He didn't know her, she didn't know him. After a mix-up of books did they start realizing how much they were connected.

* * *

I am so sorry for such a late update! Please forgive me! Please continue reading and I hope not to disappoint.

* * *

"Ino!" Chouji smiled up holding a bag of chips, while Shikamaru faced the side not wanting to look up, "… can we talk?"

Ino wasn't sure if she should yell or not. Here was Kakashi and below were Shikamaru and Chouji. She knew it's been a long time since she actually spoken to Chouji and he was always kind to her, though he didn't stand behind her, at least he deserves to be heard. So the blonde kounichi decided to listen, maybe she'd let go of the grudge... or not.

--

Kakashi wondered what she would do; it wasn't long since he left walking down the street that he'd recognized the two male heading to the female's house. He at first greeted the two and they had ask him to join them hoping it would be easier for the girl to talk.  
So now, jumping to the ground and landing beautifully did he notice how much she and he were alike.

--

"Ino," Chouji was the first to greet the blonde, "… it's been a long time."

"Yeah," the female spoke uninterested leaving only that.

"So... how are things?" Chouji asked hoping to stay on her good side but the annoyance was written all over her face.

"What are you doing here Chouji," she stated, "… and why is _he_ here."

Chouji looked to his side to see Shikamaru glaring at the blonde with hands still in his pocket. The round faced man looked at his former teammate to see impatience in her eyes.

"Ino," Chouji called out desperately, "… we miss you. It's not the same without you..." he admitted with such sad eyes that a deep part of Ino would fall for it, but she blocked that part of her out a long time ago.

"Why should it bother me?" she asked with big eyes that only proved how long she could hold a grudge.

--

Shikamaru didn't know what unnerved him more: not ever figuring out the blonde or how to place their relationship together again. He could hear the malice, the anger underneath her voice.

"Don't break the promise," Shikamaru said knowing that Ino would know that it refers to Asuma, "… we need to stay together."

--

Ino fought the urge to punch the all knowing face of his. They would be together and die as best friends, the three of them, but leaving her behind, taking another's side, not hearing her voice pissed her off more and more every time she thought about it.

"Don't bring Asuma-sensei into this!" she seethed out, "… if you think this is my fault, then you are highly mistaken," she barked glaring at the two old teammates of hers.

Chouji felt an agonizing sting at the pit of his heart. He knew that he was partly at fault in this ordeal, but who knew his female friend would close herself to the world, at least to them.

"I'm sorry Ino," he said apologetically, "… _we_ are sorry."

He reached out to touch her, but she stepped back away from him and he stared confused. They always had an intimate relationship, okay not love or sex or anything, but close like brothers and sisters.

--

"Your apologies are accepted," she said noting the large smile of the round one and a startled expression on the lazy one, "… but it doesn't mean we're friends."

"Your serious," Shikamaru stated with an in differ expression.

"Leave now," she said turning away from them, "I won't say it again."

--

Kakashi watched her retreating back and how her former friends looked hurt and broken. They glance at one another for a few minutes not sure what to do. Kakashi could sense the sad confusion wrapping within their minds, before noticing him still there. The apologized with a bow and walked off, not before glancing at the window where the blonde goddess disappeared to.

--

Ino lied on her bed not realizing that she didn't close her window. She just stared at the ceiling motionless and tensed. This whole day ended being one of the worst days that she had experienced without a mission. She closed her sky blue eyes and hummed a relaxing tune as she blanked out her mind.

--

He sat on her window facing in watching as her breathing calmed her as her chest heaved in air. He entered her room quietly closing her window as he sat on the side of her bed bringing her to the realization that he was still there.

"Kakashi," she breathed out as her lid opened slowly, "… what are you still doing here?"

"Just a question," he started seeing curiosity twinkle in her eyes, "… would you think it would be impossible if we hook up?"

--

She couldn't fight the way her breath was caught in her throat, the way her lids opened quickly, the way her lips parted, and the agonizing redness that covered her skin.

"W... what?" she managed to stutter quietly as she sat up shock stilled.

--

Kakashi just smiled underneath his mask as it sparkled in his eyes. He really wanted to see that expression on her pretty face. He felt something toward the blonde like two magnets to one another. He knows the thought of people seeing them together would possibly push everything to its limit and show who would truly accept, not just her, but him as well. She may not know it, but he had pushed those close to him away before as well only to realize his loneliness. He wasn't going to let her feel that sadness any longer nor ever again if he has a chance to stop it.

"You will find out who your true friends are," he spoke softly touching the side of her cheek with the backside of his hand.

"How?" she asked a bit confused as the scrunching in the pit of her stomach played mercilessly against her mind.

"If they accept that you love me," said as a matter-of-factly breaking away the touch.

--

Ino was beyond flabbergasted as she fought the urge to stare at him stupidly. What makes him think she lo... Loves him?

_Well he is handsome, mysterious, and honest..._ Her inner self observed, _he is much older which makes him more experienced in..._

_Stop it!_ She yelled to herself as she felt a twitch at the bottom of her left eyelid.

_Maybe he says this as some sort of indiscreet way of saying he loves you_? Her inner self proposed.

--

Kakashi didn't like the playful smirk playing off of the blonde in front of him. She gently leaned forward against him inhaling his scent of pine and cinnamon. Her head lay against his chest as she twirled small circles around the right side of his chest. She then trailed her fingers up tantalizing his skin as if they burned on its own. She lifts her head slowly revealing her bright blue eyes to the only brown one looking in. She moved her head up closer as if she could place a small kiss from the closeness only to feel her breath vibrate through his ear canal and straight down to his jingling heart.

"Are you sure it isn't you who loves me?" she asked softly as her lips touched the curve of his ear.

He contained the shiver that danced its way up to the back of his hairs. He knew she has a point, but was she right?

"I'm pretty sure it's you," he spoke softly kissing the left side of her cheek.

_He is not going to win,_ she stubbornly told herself.

"Hm," she sighed softly as she moved her long slender fingers up grazing the side of his neck, "I push those I love away," she admitted wondering what counter he would say.

Kakashi must confess that the blonde really knows where to hit when she wants to. He took a soft hold of her chin and brought her face to face with him. The look in her eyes was mixed of emotions and he wondered how many he could place. He lifted his hand up to tug his mask a hint lower revealing his crimson eye to the blonde beauty.

--

Ino has already seen that other eye, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from it. Brown and red eyes stared consciously at her and she hoped her surprise didn't show as she reached both hands to cup his pretty face. She gently ran her fingers around the side of his beautiful head and down slowly toward his collarbone. Each trail sent shivers through her system and she ponders on the idea of having a new form of relationship with this man.

--

Every tip of her fingernails grazed a long trail of burning fire upon his flesh. He had to stop his eyes from closing and his breath from hitching as he watched the blonde work her magic.  
Maybe she was right in saying he was the one in love, or maybe she wasn't. He reached his hands up to take a hold of her hands in which he entangled his fingers with. His eyes never left her face as he watched her eyes once followed her fingers, to their hands, and now to his face. She really is beautiful and he believed he could save her from the emptiness that she feels as she hides it away within romance novels.

But then again, he knew her better and would knew that she didn't need someone to protect her, to save her. She is independent with her own mind and no one was going to stop her from doing what she wished.  
She is stubborn by nature, beautiful at birth, and strong in life. He wondered if it really was _he_ who had fell face forward when he tried so hard to stay still.

--

Ino knew that the feeling and the rush of excitement filling her entire body and hitting every nerve strands within her small frame was something more than a little tiniest crush. This was almost magical in a strange way and it frightened her. Her blue eyes met dark brown and crimson eye and for a moment, all that exist was the two of them. Ino could hear the confusion being voiced by her inner self, but it quickly faded like everything else. She could see his face leaning in as if wanting permission for the contact and in her heart, she said yes.

* * *

Im sorry if this wasn't such a good ending… I just thought it should end… I might, _might_, write another chapter… but I think this would be a good place to stop… let me know how you all feel.

Also, school has just arrive once more, so I wont be having much free time. Sorry for the long haitus, and hopefully the ending was mutally good. If not, let me know, ok?

Love,

Kiwi4me~


End file.
